wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman v4 6
Synopsis Poseidon is skeptical that Hera hopes to gain control over all of Olympus. If it is true, he will make her kneel to him. The world was split between the three brothers - sea, heavens, and hell. The rest were scraps left to the other gods. Now, he has the power to destroy those scraps or leave them be. It will be up to the others to decide which they want. Without a king, he says, Hera has nothing. Wonder Woman and her companions are attempting to strike a bargain between Poseidon and Hades, with Lennox covering Hades. Wonder Woman herself is not making much progress with the sea god, as he swats her up onto the London Bridge. There, she spots her friend Zola being approached by some of Hera's centaurs, and she springs to her defence, ripping a flagpole from the ground and skewering them. Annoyed, Wonder Woman reminds Zola that she had told her to stay close, and drags her back into the river to confront Poseidon again. In the sewer below the bridge, Lennox attempts to broker a deal with Hades. The pair of them walk out to the river where Wonder Woman has just returned to Poseidon. With them gathered together, Diana makes her proposal: that Olympus could be ruled by the sea by day, and the underworld by night - all while sharing a queen. Poseidon finds the deal laughable. Before either god can respond definitively, Hera appears amid flashes of lightning. With both gods distracted by Hera's appearance, Lennox rips one of the candles from Hades head, and Hermes tosses Diana his staff. With the candle and staff in hand, Diana transports herself to Olympus. When Hera realizes what's happening, she angrily sends lightning crashing into the wall behind Wonder Woman's companions, and Lennox leaps forward to protect Zola from the debris. On Olympus, Hera angrily returns to find Wonder Woman standing there. She swears she will destroy the Amazon, but Diana responds that Hera's actions have already destroyed her, and she will spend her days making her regret them. Fortunately for both of them, Lennox's body is hardy enough to withstand all of the falling rock and protect Zola and her unborn child. Diana returns in time to see that Poseidon has been amused by the fact that he and his brother were played for fools. Hades on the other hand, is somewhat angry. Unseen by Diana and her companions, the figure of a woman appears in the sewer. Zola recognizes the woman as her mother, and approaches. By the time Hermes, Lennox, and Wonder Woman realize what's happening, the figure transforms and captures Zola in long black tentacles. Giving chase, Wonder Woman runs into the sewer to find a warning from Hades that unless she fulfills her side of the bargain they made, Zola and her baby will die. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Lennox *Zola *Hermes *Poseidon *Hades *Hera *Cerberus Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__